Charmed (comic book)
The Charmed Comics, published by Zenescope, will make their official debut at Comic Con International in San Diego in July, however a spellbook preview issue will be released as Issue #0 in June. The news was made official on March 15th, 2010 but Zenescope had already put ads in several comics and one artist had released his test drawings (see gallery). Alyssa Milano also informed Charmed-fans of this news when she twittered that a comic was in the making. For Zenescope, the decision to make a Charmed comic was a no-brainer because it fits in their wheelhouse of beautiful and strong-willed female lead characters. Storyline The story will pick up where the series left off; the Charmed Ones battling the forces of evil in San Francisco. The official cover is already causing Charmed fans to theorize on the new, possible storylines- such as a new power for Piper ''(due to the glow on her hands on the cover) , Magic School being reclaimed back for Good, a Vine demon, etc... A summary of the first ever comic is given by Zenescope: Charmed Comic Guide A complete list of the comics. Written and Drawn By The comics will be written by Paul Ruditis, who has written many Charmed novels such as As Puck Would Have It and Leo Rising. Raven Gregory will be co-writing to make the transition of novel-to-comic-writing easier for Ruditis. Paul Ruditis was the first choice for writer, as he knows the Charmedverse well, according to Zenescope. The drawings will be done by Dave Hoover, most known for drawing the Captain America comic series. Milen Parvanov will be coloring. Getting the Rights It has taken Zenescope about a year to get all the legal rights, including the right to use the actresses' likenesses. Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs and Rose McGowan, all agreed to their likenesses being used, but it remains unclear if Brian Krause, Drew Fuller, Shannen Doherty, Kaley Cuoco, or any other of the important cast members have agreed as well. Trivia * Ralph Tedesco, Zenescope Editor-in-chief, had never seen any of the first few seasons of Charmed, but his girlfriend at that time was hooked. He started watching with her and got into it himself. Ralph's business partner, Joe, had a wife and daughter who both were fans of the show and had followed the series from time to time. * The test drawings were all based on the show's promo pictures of the girls. * This is the first time since the 4th season DVD box-sets, that Piper is featured in the middle of a cover, between Phoebe and Paige. * Paul Ruditis' favorite episode is Morality Bites. His least favorite is Nymphs Just Want To Have Fun. * On Twitter, Rose McGowan linked to the cover where the Charmed Ones are pictured in the woods naked with leaves covering them. Holly Marie Combs jokingly replied via her twitter: I dont remember doing that scene, while Rose said she thought it was HOT. Gallery File:Holly_Comic.jpg|Test drawing of Holly File:Alyssa_Comic.jpg|Test drawing of Alyssa File:Rose_Comic.jpg|Test drawing of Rose File:Comic_sketch.jpg|Sketch of ad File:Charmed_Comic_Add_1.jpg|Ad, placed in June, drawn by Eric Basaldua and colored by Nei Ruffino File:Charmed_Comic_Add_2.jpg|Ad, placed in June File:CharmedComic.jpg|Issue #1 cover File:Charmed_Comic_Issue0_1.jpg|Special cover for Issue #0 File:Charmed_Comic_Issue0_2.jpg|Special cover for Issue #0 File:Charmed01B_02.jpg|One of the covers for Issue #1 File:charmed01C_photocover_02.jpg|Photo cover for Issue #1 File:Charmed_Comic_Prev_1.jpg|Preview of Issue #1 File:Charmed_Comic_Prev_2.jpg|Preview of Issue #1 File:Charmed_Comic_Prev_3.jpg|Preview of Issue #1 File:Charmed_Comic_Prev_4.jpg|Preview of Issue #1 Piper is fighting a vine demon while holding her daughter File:Charmed_Comic_Preview_2.jpg|A preview for the cover of Issue #2 charmed2b.jpg|Special Issue #2 cover charmed_Preview_Big_Demon.JPG|Preview art. Paige and Leo are fighting a big demon in Magic School External Links Comics * Zenescope * Zenescope Working on Charmed Comic (December 19, 2009) * Zenescope Brings Charmed To Comics (March 15, 2010) * Charmed Returns As Comic Book (March 15, 2010) * Comic Vine Talks Charmed (March 16, 2010) * Upcoming Zenescope Comics (March 25, 2010) - scroll down for the Charmed comics * Newsrama talks with Charmed Writers (March 31, 2010) * Zenescope gets Charmed with the Power of Three * [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25651 Gregory and Ruditis are Charmed (With special previews!)] * The Charmed life of Raven Gregory and Paul Ruditis (April 13, 2010) * AICN COMICS Q&@ with the folks behind the new CHARMED comic! (April 29, 2010) Writers * Twitter Paul Ruditis * Twitter Raven Gregory Category:Charmed Comics